Reality Distorted
by darkguardian15
Summary: Ok This is an After Breaking dawn Fic, but Bree survived Eclipse and is living with the Cullens, From the POV of My O.C Zeke Hawk.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I Lost a major bet on this one… My cousin bet me I couldn't eat an entire tablespoon of cinnamon and if I lost I had to read the twilight saga, if I won she had to pay for concert tickets. Anyway the series is actually pretty good, so I'm writing a Fic. In this fic Bree survived and lives with the Cullens. This entire story is from my O.C Zeke's POV, his personality is a fusion of mine, my cousin chris, and this dude that was my guide in Yellowstone, Ryan all three of us have similar personalites but have some major differences

**Preface**

The only thing in life that has ever been certain to me is death; it's a lesson that's been etched in the scars of my arms, in the scars on my face, and in my eyes. Now my entire reality has been distorted by one secret revealed: She's a vampire.

**The Scars On My Hand**

"Zeke here has been involved in another altercation at school" I heard my principal tell my brother, the only family I had left.

I couldn't hear my brother's response but I know it didn't match his thoughts, he probably said "Again, he's in major trouble over here" his thoughts were probably "Way to go lil' bro. You should have put knife in his leg though instead of just disarming him". I grinned at this speculative thought. I heard my principle sigh and turn to me.

"Well, Mister Hawk I would like to know what possessed you to punch Max in the face while he had the knife out?" She asked sternly, but I could tell there was a little smug pride in her voice.

"He called me a freak"

"So you punched him."

"Hell no, I flicked him off then he said 'Oh. The little bastard's getting defensive' than I punched him."

"He had a knife, your lucky you only got cut on the arm, you don't need another scar on your face."

I shrugged. "Can I go now?" I asked

I didn't let her answer before I walked out of the office and then out of the school. I also caught my first glimpse of her: Bree Cullen.

The Cullens had just moved to Seattle, Doctor Carlisle and his wife Esme, and all there adopted children. Edward and his girlfriend/stepsister Bella, Alice and _her _stepbrother/boyfriend Jasper, Renesseme and _her_ stepbrother/boyfriend Jacob, Rosalie and her stepbrother Emmett, with the way Rosalie flirted I could never be sure if her and Emmett were an item but I assume so, and lastly Bree. She always seemed alone even within her own little family. She always seemed sad, I guess I could see why, everyone in her family had someone special, where was her's, but then again life's not fair.

She caught me looking at her, and I turned in the other direction. I walked slowly, casually deliberately to my Harley, and to my great surprise Bree was leaning against my bike waiting for me.

Oh shit I thought.

"Hey," she said brightly

"Hi" I said back a little guarded

"So your name's Zeke, right?" She asked

"Yah" I responded. What is with this girl?

"I heard you got into a fight" So that was her angle she wanted information to pass along the grape vine.

I rolled my eyes and ran my hand through my hair, "News travels fast, I guess"

"Not really" She said "I was in the office while my dad sewed your arm up, after they called him in"

"Oh," I said. I was a little embarrassed I hadn't realized it was Carlisle that they called to sow me up on sight, normally they'd send a person to the hospital and question them their but I have an unpleasant history of disappearing on my way there, and performing the suture myself. "Tell him I said thanks, and I'm sorry he had to make a pointless trip I could have done it myself."

She laughed at that and said "I'm in your mandatory sewing class, I don't know how you manage to do that correctly"

I grinned at this one "The key to maintaining your rep, is to never reveal you can sew"

"So you like being known as the school bad boy who gets good grades. Honestly, who ever heard of greaser in AP Calculus as a Junior" She laughed. It sounded like wind chimes. Wow I thought I could listen to her laugh forever.

As soon as that thought crossed my mind I knew I had to get out of there before I started developing feelings for her. I pushed past her roughly, where my skin made contact with hers left goosebumps, she was freezing. I swung my leg over my bike and kicked it to life.

"See yah, Bree" I yelled over the roar of the engine as I road off in the distance feeling the wind rush through my hair. I looked back to see her talking to her brother, Edward who seemed to have appeared magically.

I arrived home just as a few drops of rain began to fall.

"Hey Connor" I called from the garage as I put my bike in the garage.

"Yo, Lil' bro how'd the fight go? Wait don't tell me let me guess, 17 stiches in your… Arm, Leg?"

"Arm" I confirmed "and it was only 12"

"Damn" he cursed "did you at least put the knife back in him"

"Didn't feel it was necessary"

"You should of, little punk would have deserved it for talking about…" he didn't finish the sentence as an awkward fell across us. Our parents died 4 years in a drive by shooting it was just after Connor graduated high school, he put off going to college so I didn't have to live in some foster home and took legal custody of me.

"Anyway what do you want for dinner?" he asked.

"What do we got?" I asked back

"Pretty much anything" he responded

"In that case I'll have mountain lion" I Joked

"Damn bro I was saving the last of it for lunch tomorrow" He teased

"Okay," I said "Umm, I guess I'll go for a burger"

"One bacon cheese burger coming up" He smirked knowing I would change it to a bacon cheese burger shortly after he started cooking it

I did my home work before dinner and fell asleep on my couch almost immediately after words. My last thought before I fell asleep was of Bree and then I knew I was in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

OK so we are going to start to see just how much zeke's intelligence allows him to deduce, All while tradgedy looms on the horizion

**I Wish the Real World Would Just Stop Hassling Me**

I rode my motorcycle to school despite the rain, to be honest I could probably drive it better in the rain than in the sun shine. I pulled into the parking lot to see Emmett Cullen fighting like twenty guys, he was doing fine by himself but more people were joining the opposition and he would soon be overwhelmed. This fight was deffinately not my problem but I still felt compelled to help him out so I jumped in the middle of the ring that was beginning to form and put my back to Emmett's.

"I appreciate the gesture but I really can handle it" Emmett said

"Sorry," I said "but I know this gang they owe me for the scar on my face"

He shrugged and all hell broke loose. After twelve years of martial arts training I was a good fighter, like MMA good, but I might as well have been 5 year old trying to kick a soccer ball compared to Emmett. He fought like a grizzly bear and for every guy I took down Emmett took down ten more. His assailants must have realized that they were outmatched even though they had us outnumbered, because they began to retreat.

Emmett turned to face me as the last of them fell back and began laughing, I joined in. The laughter suddenly ceased.

"Oh," he said "you're bleeding"

I looked to where he was pointing and sure enough I had a big gaping cut on my shoulder. I shrugged.

"Good thing I have sewing first thing in the morning. Your sister will finally get to see how good I am at performing a suture"

He eyed me quizzically, before laughing "You're going to need to tell me which one"

"Bree." I laughed back.

"Well, I think Bree is going to have to miss out because that cut is way too big for you to do yourself. Come on I'm taking you to my place so Carlisle can look at it"

I looked at my wound again and realized that he was right, the cut grazed the main artery in my arm I was definitely going to need a doctor. I was also concerned it might have partial hit the radial nerve.

"Lead the way" I said as I went to mount my Harley

"Like hell, you're driving" chimed a new voice. I spun on to face the voice and found myself face to face with Bree. "And Emmett" She continued "you could have at least applied a make shift bandage to ease the situation"

The way she said "situation" made me suspect that there was something I didn't know about.

She sighed and ripped the hem of her shirt, holding her breath she tied the band across the cut. I guess she doesn't like the smell of blood. After she was done, she told Emmett to go to class and she'd take me to her place, citing that we'd both miss the same class as her reason. Emmett just shrugged and walked off.

"Thanks" I said "I think it hit the radial nerve"

She seemed surprised by this as she drove.

"Oh" she said "What else do you know?"

"About what" I asked

"Well you have pretty good medical knowledge; I guess I'm just curious about how observant you are."

"Let's see… You seem to have an aversion to scent of blood, you are also freezing cold to touch, also you disapprove of Emmett's need to constantly be in a fight, and are disappointed I was dumb enough to follow him into this fight, you may or may not know a lot about motorcycles, and you always show up whenever I'm in trouble"

"Wow" she murmured with some concern "to clarify I know a lot about motorcycles. How on earth did you come across a WWII era Harley?"

"It was my grandpa's. He served." I stated nonchalantly

"I see" she said "I ride a Dacotti"

"Sweet. We need to go riding together some day" I froze did I just ask her out on a date?

A smile lit up her face "Did the "Heart Break Kid" Zeke Hawk just ask me out" she teased.

I caught the wrestling allusion right away, "I believe he did" I said "and if your not down with that I got two words for ya"

She laughed her beautiful bell chime laughter again "You watch too?"

"Hell Yeah" I said quoting Hall of Famer Stone Cold Steve Austin "So I guess we have a date"

She seemed to be warring with her self for just a moment before answering, "Yes, Yes we do but first Carlisle has to make sure you don't bleed out before that"

I didn't realize we had pulled up to the Cullen's… mansion? It was so much more like a palace. It was constructed completely out of stone, the front arch way was gray granite and the rest of the house was a darker gray of some other stone, the entire house looked bigger than the white house. It resembled a multi story falling water. We pushed through the front door only to be greeted by Mrs. Cullen. She resembled all of the Cullen ladies vaguely which was odd because they were all adopted, she also looked barely older than them.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen" I said "Sorry for dragging Bree out of school, she insisted on taking me here to get checked out by your husband, after I got hurt backing Emmett up in fight this morning."

I wondered what she thought of me, I didn't exactly look like the kind of boy mothers want there daughters going on a date with. I had numerous scars that seemed to make me more handsome, but I always wore a leather jacket and torn up jeans, you add that with the long hair I kept in a ponytail as homage to Shawn Michaels, and my Harley, and you got the stereotype for trouble. Once again I was surprised by a Cullen lady because she was smiling at me.

"Mrs. Cullen is my mother in-law, please call me Esme."

"Oh. Ok… Esme. I'm Zeke"

"Nice too meet you, Zeke. You didn't need to defend Emmett he can handle himself"

"He was out numbered and I wasn't going to let him fend for himself in that situation, It wouldn't have been right"

"Still you got hurt because of it, what are your parent's going to say?" she fussed

I remained silent as an icy claw gripped at my heart.

"I'm an orphan" I said quietly "My brother is my legal guardian"

"I am so sorry, I didn't know" She apologized as she pulled me into a hug. She was freezing like Bree, but I put my suspicions aside. "Anyway you really do need to see my husband I shouldn't have kept you here you must be in pain. Bree will show up to his office he's off today."

"Thank you I'm sorry to bug him on his day off, but it might have hit the artery or radial nerve, and I can't stitch those back together"

She laughed, it also reminded me of wind chimes but didn't keep me entranced like Bree's does.

Bree lead me up two flights of stairs and through a narrow hallway before we reached Carlisle's office. He was inside doing paper work when he looked up seeing us.

"Hello Bree" he said and then turning to me, which made me nervous, "Ah Zeke, did you finally wizen up and decide to let a doctor stitch you up? Emmett called and explained" he added in response to my puzzled look.

"Bree why don't you go back to school" He added " Esme can just drop you off"

"Bree," I said as I tossed her the keys "If Esme's dropping you off you wouldn't mind driving my bike home, right?" Her jaw dropped and she bolted down the stairs.

Carlisle chuckled before saying "let's have a look"

"OW Son of a Bitch" I cursed, which was probably inappropriate espically since I had a date with this guy's daughter, as he poked my wound

"Sorry, but I need to get a good look." He said "It appears that you are very lucky, the blade narrowly missed both the nerve and artery. I just have to sew it up, and you're good to go"


	3. Chapter 3

**Why the Sun Sets Red **

Surprisingly the rest of my week was completely uneventful, I had my date after school today, now that the weekend was here, and I was hoping to be in one piece for that, but of course Murphy's Law set in. As soon as the bell that ended ninth period tolled I found myself surrounded by the same gang that Emmett and I got in a fight with.

"Listen, I don't have time for this" I yelled

"Like we care" Snickered the ring leader

"Well I guess we'll just have to help you end this fight early, Zeke" Called a voice from beyond the circle, and suddenly 5 boys got tossed out of the way, and I could clearly see Emmett, Jasper, Jacob, and Edward. I could see that Emmett's appearance alone had unnerved a vast majority of the gang, but with the addition of the other Cullen boys they completely broke rank and fled.

"Cowards" Jasper scoffed

"Thanks guys, but seriously I could have handled it" I said

"I we know you could have but there was no way in hell we were letting you skip out on your date with our sister, so you could go to the emergency room" Jacob teased before clapping me on the shoulder, His grip felt like fire.

Crap, I thought, her brothers are going to beat the crap outta me now, how on earth did they find out.

"She told Alice about the date so she can help her get ready" Edward said answering my unvoiced question, which bothered me for some reason. How _did _he know what I was thinking?

"And you guys know how?"

This time it was Jasper who answered with a slight southern accent "Alice can let things slip at certain times"

I shuddered not wanting to know what those certain times were. I caught Edward grimacing, and figured he didn't want know what those times were either.

"So you guy's are OK with me going out with your sister" I asked. I at least didn't have any illusions about my reputation.

"Zeke, Zeke, Zeke. We are totally fine with it so is Carlisle and Esme, actually the only person not happy about you is Rosalie, but she was also a bitch when Edward met Bella so, yah I wouldn't worry 'bout her too much" Emmett said

"Thanks for the help" I repeated as we walked towards my bike.

"Don't sweat it, you make Bree really happy" responded Jasper

I swung my leg over my Harley and kicked it to life; I turned back and lifted my hand in farewell to Bree's brothers. I drove home to find Connor had gone to work, and I got ready for my date. I left the house at 5:30 and drove to "Fort Cullen" stopping for gas along the way.

Bree was waiting for me outside her "house" and it was my turn for my jaw to drop. She looked more amazing than usual. She wore a leather jacket to match mine and a pair of dark blue jeans. Her hair which she normally kept in a neat bun was let down so it reached down to past her shoulders.

"You ready to go HBK?" she asked

I sighed "How long are you going to compare me to Shawn Michaels?"

"Eh probably until you cut your hair to a reasonable length"

I made a face at her.

"So, do you have a destination in mind" I asked

"Actually I do"

"Lead the way"

We rode for close to an hour before stopping at a trail head.

"You have no objection to leaving the trail, right?" She raised an eyebrow at me

"None what so ever"

We hiked about thirty minutes up the trail before turning off the trail before reaching a waterfall and a lake.

"It's beautiful" I murmured. The water fell noisily into the pond below causing the sunlight which had just started to break through the clouds for the first time in weeks.

"Bree, do you see this, It's amazing" I finally shouted

No response

"Bree?"

I turned to look at her she was half hidden in the shade of a giant tree.

"Bree, what's wrong?" I asked heavily concerned

"N-Nothing, I just have to stay out of the sun" she responded shakily

"Oh." Bree like most of the Cullens was extremely pale, but I never assumed she had a medical condition that prevented her from going in the sunlight.

"Why don't you go home while it's still light out, Jacob can find this place in the dark easily he'll get me once night falls."

"Like hell I will" I said defensively "I'm not leaving till Jacob gets his sorry ass around to picking you up"

She smiled. "You really care about me"

"Yah I do"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw something move very fast, I couldn't tell what it was but it was big and russet colored.

"Stay very still, I saw something move. It wasn't no rabbit either"

She looked at me like she wanted to tell me something, but decided against it. She looked pretty scared so I threw my arms around her, gritting my teeth against the cold of her body and pulled her into a tight embrace. Suddenly three words crossed my head that I've been running from all my life, instead of running this time I embraced them and all the truth behind them.

I had fallen in love with Bree Cullen.

"Bree, I love you"

She looked at me with her golden eyes and smiled

"I love you too"

We waited for the sun to set in silence, not an awkward silence, but one full of contentment

"Twilight," Bree muttered "The end of the day"

"No" I answered back "It's the beginning of night.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Can I please get some reviews?**

**Truth **

It had barely been ten minutes since dark had completely taken over the sky before Jacob _and_ Edward came crashing through the under growth.

"Thanks for getting here" I said "I didn't realize that Bree had a medical condition that kept her from going into the sunlight"

Jacob snickered a little bit, and I shot him a death stare.

Edward cleared his throat interrupting me and Jacob's little spat

"I thought we were here to get Bree home"

"Oh yeah. Right" Jacob said sheepishly

Together we loaded Bree's Dacotti into the back of Jake's pick up, and I helped her get into the car.

"Thanks guys I owe you a lot"

"It's not a problem. She's our sister" Edward said

"Sorry she had to go and get sick on your date" Added Jacob

"It's not a big deal. I just hope she feels better"

In a familiar motion I reved the engine on my Harley and hit the highway. I got back to Seattle in virtually no time, and began to wind down the familiar streets towards my house; the only problem was that there were blue and red lights illuminating everything. As I drew closer to my house I recognized the source of the lights and my heart dropped there was two police cars parked outside my house and an ambulance. This was definitely not good.

"Good evening officers," I said askingly as I slowed to a stop in my drive way.

" (Now I knew it was bad nobody ever calls me unless its bad news), I hate to be the one to tell you this but your brother has passed away"

I felt like I just got punched in the stomach, and then kneed in the jewels.

"Co- Connors's… dead?" I choked letting my tough guy image slip

"Unfortunately, it appears to be more gang violence, he was shot" the officer said "as you are minor we need to take you into the station until arrangements can be made for your housing"

"Go to hell," I practically whispered, and then in a stronger voice I said "I'm not going anywhere"

With those words said I gunned the engine on my Harley which I never got off of and drove. It would take the cops at least a second before they had a chance to react to me bolting and by the time they got their engines started I'd at least be out of the neighborhood, even though I had no idea where I was going.

I did better than I expected on time because I had gotten through two neighbor hoods before I heard sirens in the distance. Knowing I had the cover of darkness, I veered off the main road on to a small dirt trail that would take me to highway rather inconspicuously. By the time I got to the highway the sirens had completely faded, and I found my self free but directionless. Something however was pulling me out of the city, towards the forest, I was heading to the last place I had ever been happy, I was headed towards the waterfall.

Rather than bothering to risk getting found by leaving my motorcycle in the parking lot, I recklessly wove in and out of trees, and by some miracle I found the place. I didn't realize how tired and emotionally strung out I had been, until I got off my bike and lied down.

I woke up the next morning, still lying on the ground, to find something poking me in the ribs. I sat up and reached in my jacket pocket to feel a knife. Max's knife, I thought, I put it in my pocket after I disarmed him.

Looking around at my surroundings, I was confused about where I was, until the memories of last night came flooding back. I flung the knife I was still holding away from me and broke down and sobbed.

Connor. It was the only thought that kept flashing through my mind. I collected myself rather quickly though, and focused my intentions. If I was going to live here I needed shelter.

"Right" I spoke out loud "shelter"

Within an hour I had a make shift lean-to and a nice fire going. It's amazing what gasoline and a spark can do.

The last hour had been painless and occupied but, now that the work was done my thoughts began to drift to my situation, and I began to feel hopeless. I collected the knife I had flung away earlier and began to head towards the waterfall.

Connor. Dead.

The mantra flowed through my head perpetually until I reached the top of the steep embankment. With trembling hands I pressed the blade of the knife to my own throat.

Connor. Dead. Mom. Dad. Gone. Nobody left. Just me. I should join them.

I pressed the knife a little harder

Soon. So soon. Connor. Mom. Dad. Bree?

I let the knife clatter to the ground as I let the enormity about what I was about to do wash over me. Dieing wouldn't solve any thing.

I looked down back at my camp with a smile knowing I could survive, only to see a giant russet… wolf? Pacing in circles around the fire. He turned one massive eye at me and stopped then he began to run at me. I scooped the knife up off the ground, and held it in a defensive position. Why did the world have to kill me off just as I decided I wanted to live?

The wolf kept getting closer and closer till it stopped about five feet in front of me, it looked at the knife I was holding, and for a second I thought it was scared. Then it made these short choppy little bark sounds that realized was laughter. Great this animal was intelligent enough to know how useless this knife would be against it and it was laughing at me.

"Alright," I yelled "just kill me already"

The bark laughter increased.

"Your not going to kill me?"

It nodded. Ok I was definitely insane wolves don't get this big and they don't laugh, or understand human speech.

"Jake, I don't see a point in keeping the charade up any longer, he would've pieced it all together by know if he wasn't so emotionally strung out. Edward said he was real close to it when you guys picked up Bree last night." Sounded a voice out in the distance.

I looked around for the voice, but couldn't find and when I looked back at the wolf, standing in front of me was a very naked, Jacob Cullen.

I was shocked into silence.

"True, he can't be any slower than Bella was" quipped Jake as he tugged at a string on his leg which held a pair of shorts.

"Shut up, Fido" Chimed a feminine voice.

With in the next second both, Emmett and Bella Cullen were also in front of me. Bella actually stepped forward and slapped me twice.

That snapped me out of the funk I was in.

"What the hell" I shouted

"We'll explain everything on the way back"

"No, why did you slap me" I asked still not ready to face what was being thrown at me "Twice?"

"Those are from Bree, one for running away and the second for trying to kill yourself"

"How'd you know I ran" I asked "or that second part"

"All will be explained in time" said a now partially clothed Jacob "Now come on so we can get you back to the house, Esme's having a fit and Bree is worse"

I took a deep breath.

"No" I said "I want answers now"

"How bout we compromise and I tell you on the car ride there?" Emmett offered

"Fine" I grumbled

My bike got loaded on top of the roof of the Volvo, and I climbed into the back seat.

"Now, explain" I demanded

"Well I guess I should start by saying Jacob's real name is actually Jacob Black and that Renesmee is Bella and Edward's daughter." Emmett began.

My mind did a back flip, how was that possible biologically? Bella, Edward and Renesmee are all in my grade, but I kept my mouth shut because I figured it wasn't biologically possible for a teenager to turn into a wolf either.

"Since you didn't protest I'm going to continue," Emmett said looking at my bewildered expression. "Okay so Jacob's not really a Cullen, by blood" Emmett smirked at his own private joke and then continued " He's actually the genetic inheritor of an age old latent gene that is passed down from father to son, that causes the recipient to stop aging, heal really fast, gain an atrocious smell, and be able to turn into an oversized wolf. The gene is activated whenever vampires are around. Got it ?"

"I'm sitting next to a dog?" I simplified

Emmett laughed

"Yup. Now I'm sure you can guess what the rest of us are since obviously Jacob has the gene active"

"Vampires," I murmured

"Yes sir. All of us, but Renesmee she is a half vamp, half human hybrid that is actually going to be 15 in 3 months. She grew up so fast, literally. She had an excelerated growth rate so she was fully grown at 4 years old. She has since stopped aging and is immortal like the rest of us, cept for Jake, although he'll live forever now too."

"Makes complete sense" I said sarcastically

"Yah we are the super natural Brady bunch. Anyway wolves begin aging again when they give up being a wolf normally because they fall in love and want to grow old with their spouse. In previously thought to be rare occasions the wolf would imprint, tie them selves to forever, their soul mate. Little Jacob did just that to Renesmee when she was five minutes old, since she is immortal, Jake won't have to give up his wolf and grow old"

"Pedophile" I murmured. Emmett and Bella busted up at that remark. Jacob growled

"What am I forgetting? Oh, right I need to separate vampire fact from, fiction. Vampires drink blood, but some covens like ours drink animal blood, vampires can't go into the sunlight, but not because we die or get burned, we sparkle (I laughed at that), crosses don't hurt us, I actually attended mass last week on a lost bet, wooden stakes don't hurt us, and no, we don't sleep in a coffin, we just don't sleep."

"Are you sure I didn't accidentally succeed in ending myself" I asked

"Yes, and that brings me to the problem at hand"

"Which is?"

"You know about the secret, normally we wouldn't have told you until you guessed your self or were planning on proposing but Jacob was trying to follow your sent trail, and thought you _did_ kill yourself when he heard the knife fall, and raced up to try and save you. He revealed himself to you and since you and Bree are together it didn't make sense for us to hold out on you any longer"

Bree, is a vampire I thought, how does this affect us. It doesn't change my feelings for her at all, but this isn't exactly a normal relationship.

The car ride was nearly over before any one else spoke. It was Bella

"You and Bree are going to bring up a lot of memories, for me"

"What do you mean" I asked genuinely curious

"I was human when I met Edward; I didn't become a vampire until after I almost died giving birth to Renesmee"

"Oh" I said

The car slowed to a stop and, I looked up at Fort Vampire.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who subscribed too my story it was a huge confidence booster, I should probably add that Zeke's future is still extremely undecided to his character at the moment. I have a vague idea where I am going with this but his suicide attempt will be a major internal conflict for him. I would really appreciate others thoughts on this**

**Answers, and I Get Thrown in the Dog House**

Emmett patted me on the shoulder. I didn't shudder at his temperature; I was too far out of my mind to care.

"There is a lot more to this story, but it's probably better if Carlisle tells you, he won't be an ass. Oh and Esme's probably going to be fussing over you, and Bree still thinks your dead, Edward, Alice, Renesmee, whom you should probably just call Nessie so she doesn't get super pissed at you, and Jasper are restraining her, so after you get the entire story do me a favor and let her know your alive."

I didn't answer I just kept my eyes locked on the floor, and walked into the house. I was immediately pulled into a bone crushing hug from Esme.

"Ow. I can't breathe" I complained

"Sorry I was just so worried. I know what you're going through, it's the reason I met Carlisle" She whispered tenderly releasing me.

I wanted to shout you have no idea what I'm going through but then the word vampire floated to my head and I realized that she probably did.

"Ah. Zeke it's good to see you're alive" sounded a new voice

"Carlisle" I acknowledged

"Yes, I can understand how that might be the appropriate response, but I need you to listen to me, as you have been recently thrown into a world you know nothing about. There are rules, most of which you need not worry about, but as a human on the inside you will always be monitored by our kind, because the only option for you is joining us or death, and if you reveal the secret, that option is instantly death. Do you understand?"

"Yah," I said

"I'm truly sorry that this happened to you but as I'm sure Emmett explained Jacob heard the knife clatter and truly believed you carried through with the act. He was racing his way over to at least catch conscience enough to offer you the choice of joining us our dieing"

"It's okay, honestly. I was starting to recognize that something was up with your family, and I keep an open mind so nothing was out of bounds… even this" I gestured with my hands.

"Yes, well both Jasper and Edward saw that you were without a doubt in love with Bree, so it was only a matter of time before we had to tell you."

"Yah the heads up would have been appreciated before I proposed, although I don't think it would have made a difference" I quipped slowly feeling better about my surroundings and finding the pain of Connor go numb

"Well, I guess you got the basic story of how we arrived here from Emmett, and that we lead a 'vegetarian' lifestyle, but he probably didn't tell you everything you need to know. First of I need to stress the fact that just because we are vegetarian does not mean we do not thirst for human blood, we just have great control over our instincts. Bree is also the second youngest of us all, she has only been a vampire for 15 years and even though she has amazing control over herself she still is the most likely to slip, if she smells blood when she is not fed. You should probably refrain from your constant fights, to avoid an accident."

"No problem, Carlisle, but I have a couple of questions like how does Edward and Jasper, know how I feel towards Bree, and how you had know I went missing, and what am I going to do now…" I trailed off on that last sentence, not meaning to ay it out loud, having just gotten so caught up in the moment I let it slip.

Carlisle smiled sympathetically.

"To answer your questions, some vampires have an extra ability, Edward reads minds, Jasper can see emotions and influence them, Alice can see the future, which is how we knew you went missing, Bella can shield people from other vampires mentally based talents, and Nessie can let you know what she is thinking by touching you. To answer your partially voiced question about your future, we will call the cops and tell them that we awoke to find you here, saying good bye to Bree, before you ran off, and that we convinced you to stay. We will then legally adopt you and everything will be fine legally. Whether or not you stay with us is completely up to you. I understand it may be difficult living in a house full of super natural beings."

"" Crap was I supposed to decide now, I was still so unsure of myself a little over an hour and a half ago I tried to kill myself.

"You don't have to decide now. I understand that you have been forced to take a lot in, in a short amount of time but there is more me must discuss, but it can wait until you've made sense of all this." He said softly

"Thank you Carlisle." I said

There was only one thing I needed to go do now and that was to go calm my vampire girlfriend down, and convince her I was alive. I wasn't really looking forward to that but I did want to see her.

"Esme," I asked walking into the kitchen "where is Bree?"

"I'm not sure you going to see her is the best idea right now. Jacob and Bella managed to convince her that you are alive and well but she is super pissed that you tried to, well die." She winced as she spoke.

"Oh, I'm in the dog house aren't I?"

"I am sure she thinks you deserve worse than Jacob's room"

"Hahaha," I laughed sarcastically "Ok I'll go to see her after her urge to kill me herself has passed" Then more tentively I added "Can I ask you something kind of weird, it will make sense in the end, I promise."

"Fire away"

"How much property do you guys own. Carlisle-"

"The entire house heard your conversation with Carlisle. Vampires have supernatural senses, along with strength and speed."

"Okay" I continued still processing this new information "so you know of his adoption plan, and that I was offered a home here. He also mentioned that all though you are vegetarians you still have to resist the urge to consume human blood. I was wondering how far away I have to be for my blood to not be a factor. I'm not concerned for my safety it's just that you guys resist all day and then you come home and get to relax a little; I don't want to take that away from you."

Esme once again pulled me into a hug and then said "Thank you for your consideration, but it isn't a problem, but if you really would like to do that I can build you a nice little cottage in the edge of our property that should be far enough out of scent range."

This genuinely surprised me

"You design houses?" I asked

"Yes. Besides being the adopted mother of almost everyone in the house and a grandmother, it is one of the greatest joys I have. Bree also enjoys it. Why do you ask?"

"I was considering becoming an architect or a design engineer"

"You and Bree really are made for each other" She sighed

Something about her words made me a little uncomfortable, they made me realize that Bree would never die and whether it is tomorrow or when I'm a hundred I would die. Death was the only certainty in life, and now I could avoid that, but did I want to? Would I pass up the chance to be reunited with my family in death but was I willing to give up life with Bree for something so uncertain.

"Maybe that's why I fell in love with her" I responded before she could realize I was lost in thought

"You have a funny way of showing your love for someone then" said a familiar yet cold voice from the top of the stairs.

Before I had time to respond Bree was standing in front of me with a finger on my chest, anger was written all over her face.

"Hi" I said a little scared

She erupted

"Hi? That's what you have to say to me. No 'Sorry I ran away and tried to kill myself' or did you think I'd not be worried."

"I didn't know what I was thinking"

"So you were thinking were you…"

I got chewed out for over an hour before she finally calmed down, then broke into hysterics, apologized, and then asked me how I was feeling about Connor.

"To be honest I'm really mixed up, Connor was my best friend for as long as I can remember and that's probably what drove me to the top of the waterfall, but on the other hand it was my feelings for you that stopped me. I should be devastated right now but I'm not, I'm just relieved to see you. It feels wrong."

She looked at me apologetically but I could see the hidden energy rippling through her as she realized how totally screwed I was by my emotions for her.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: For those of you who asked my chapter titles, are lyrics from the song I'm listening to when I write the chapter, most of the time they have nothing to do with the chapter. Also the jam session of a weekend is actually based on something that happened to me, all the girls on my moms side of the family went out leaving me, My cousin C, my uncle D, My cousin L's boyfriend, a lone. My other cousin M and Uncle R went to gate crash but we called them and told them to come back.**

**Blackbird Fly Away**

It was two weeks before I went back to school, and a lot had happened in those two weeks. The first and most major change was that I had to say goodbye to Connor, whose name was added to the list of unsolved murders in the Seattle area. The funeral was small, which was fitting for Connor, he never liked making a big deal out of anything. It was really just me and Bree, with seven of his closet friends and some ex girlfriends of his whom had the courtesy to show their respects. The rest of the Cullen family felt that the funeral should be left small, like he would've wanted it to be and let me go alone. Bree was there to for both support and because she had never met my brother and even though he was dead, it felt right that he should at least "know" I had found someone. I cried shamelessly at the funeral too, and I think Bree was "crying" too, even though it's physically impossible for her to, she was very quiet and had her eyes scrunched up like she was.

The second major change was Alice got to my wardrobe; the only thing she let stay was my black leather jacket, mainly I think, because it was my last birthday gift from Connor. My slashed open jeans were replaced by, lighter colored faded ones, which my first thought was to slash the knees open on them, but of course my switch blade disappeared on me till the thought left my head. She also made me cut my hair, and I mean made me, I awoke the day after the funeral duct taped to a barbers chair, and of course all of the Cullens knew better to mess with her so no one came to my aid except for Jacob who seemed to like to piss her off in general, until of course she threatened he was next for a hair cut. Just like that my Shawn Michaels hair disappeared and was replaced by surfer length hair. I kind of liked the hair cut better than my ponytail, but I wouldn't let Alice know. The next thing to go in Alice's attempt to reinvasion my looks was just wearing a white tee-shirt under my jacket which I normally kept open. She now had brand named plain white tee-shirts for me, and a new leather jacket, except that one was brown. She also flung a pair of aviators at me and expected me use them whenever I biked, and four surfer style beaded necklaces also found their way into my possession.

After Alice's torture, Esme, Bree and I sat down and designed a not so small, bungalow for me to live in. It was simple yet extravagant in its own right, it was two stories had 4 giant rooms on each level, the exterior was built out of drift wood paneling so it looked like a surf shack which I did just to tease Alice since she was dressing me more and more like a surfer. I had more rooms than I needed so I had maybe four actual rooms and four "play rooms". I had actually made one of the "play rooms" an actual game room completed with a bar. I never had it stocked but I would occasionally find Jacob, and Emmett in there drinking when I woke up, apparently a vampire could still enjoy alcohol. Another one of these rooms on the first floor became a design studio.

All in all I was having an easier time adjusting to both living with the Cullens _and_ living with their secret. Carlisle had explained the Volturi to me and the kind of danger they posed to me if they found out I knew about their world. I was finally comfortable again and even decided to resume my martial arts training and my guitar, so I converted the other two spare rooms into a dojo and a music studio. Since I was short on normal sparing partners, I normally ended up getting my ass whooped by either Jacob or Emmett. I hated their speed and even though they never hit me their strength too.

So the day finally came when I felt like going to school again, and of course it was sunny out so I couldn't go. Seeing as most of the Cullens sparkle in the sunlight they can't go in public like that, so they put out the story that they go camping or something whenever it's sunny, and since Nessie, Jacob and I were all part of the family we missed school because of it even though we'd be fine; just to keep the story valid. The next day was once again cloudy so I could go. If I was the Heart Break Kid before Alice had her way with my looks, then I was the Ripped Out Your Heart Kid after. All the girls at school did was stare at me, much to Bree's annoyance.

"I don't know how Emmett deals with all the guys staring at Rosalie, constantly" she complained after she heard one girl whisper too her friend about me.

Speaking of Rosalie, she surprisingly didn't hate me like she did Bella at first, she explained her story to me, and why she had an aversion to me but made an honest effort to try and get to know me. I had a feeling that my close friend ship with Emmett had something to do with it.

"Oh. I have pretty good idea of how he handles it" I said teasingly, yet altogether truthfully.

"Ugh." She groaned "I don't want to know"

"Good, cause he'd kill me if I told you"

We walked to class together, we now had seven out of eight classes together and lunch, Emmett and Jacob were in all my classes now and Edward and Jasper was in six out of eight. After the school was notified about the Cullens adopting me after Connor's death, they decided it would be easier for me if I had some of my adopted siblings in my classes.

"So what do you want to do after school?" I asked

"Ummm, I have to go food shopping, with Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Bella, Nessie, and Esme."

Food shopping that was the Cullens in public code for hunting.

"Yah, you better get that done, because various members of the gangs I've pissed off are starting to plot again, and I'd rather not have you hungry and me needing to go to the emergency room, or sewing classroom. Whichever is closest, really."

"Are you still going on about stitching your self up?"

"Yah, I don't want to get out of practice, it's a useful skill to have."

She got a look on her face that suggested she was struggling against asking me something. I really hope she didn't ask me what I thought she was.

"So have you, ummm, put any thought into what we discussed a few days a go?"

She did. A few days ago she brought up the one million dollar question; did I want to give up my humanity? I didn't have an answer to that then and despite putting a surprising amount of thought into it I didn't have an answer now. It was a question that I would eventual have to answer.

"I have,"

"And did you reach any conclusions?" she said trying to keep her voice level

"I didn't, Bree. It's a lot to consider and it goes against everything I've ever believed in life. There is no rush, we have time."

"With the amount of risks you take, and your complete disregard for life, I don't know how much time we have" she hissed

Her words hit home yet again, how much time did we have before my stupidity got me killed.

"I promise I'll let you know my answer before I turn eighteen, that's six months to decide"

"Assuming you don't get your self killed"

"I won't, now come on we're gonna be late for class and I don't want detention on a Friday."

After school I got back to my bungalow only to find Jacob and Emmett sitting at my bar.

"You guy's realize I never intended to use that bar, it's just there to complete the look of the room" I called from the doorway.

"We realize that but what's the point in having it if you aren't going to use it. Come on all the women are hunting and the only mind reader also went. We get Jasper and Carlisle and have a great time, we got the entire weekend. No harm can be done." Emmett pleaded.

"Maybe no harm to a vampire and werewolf, but I'm still human and under aged at that." I countered

"You know, I sometimes forget your human, your right though, Bree would kill me if I let you drink yourself to death"

"If it makes you guy's happy, you are free to use it this weekend but I'm going to go play guitar." I offered hoping they wouldn't accept.

Of course though Emmett's face let up but, to my surprise he said

"Okay new plan, Jake calls Jasper and Carlisle, and sees if Edward will go hunting with us later."

"What are you planning?"

"You live in a house full of unsleeping vampires and a werewolf who gets bored easily; we have had a lot of time to learn instruments. You play guitar, Jake here plays drums, Edward's great on keyboard, I can belt out a mean bass, Jasper also plays guitar, and Carlisle can sing really good. Let's just jam away the weekend, all of the of-age participants can get hammered while you are asleep."

"Technically no one but Carlisle is of-age," I joked.

"I'm old enough to be your grandfather" he countered

Poor, poor chose of words.

"Okay, pops"

Jacob busted up laughing.

I was surprised by how much fun I had jamming with everyone, but of course I got tired and my thoughts turned to the choice I had laid before me. I didn't even realize it but I had started playing the intro to Blackbird. Suddenly my emotions over whelmed me and I ran out of the studio room.

I knew I wasn't alone when I got to my bedroom, they were concerned for me but they also wanted to respect my desire to be alone.

"I know at least one of you is there. At least show yourself."

It Carlisle, which surprised me because we have never been close.

"Are you all right Zeke?" he asked tenderly

"No." I said honestly "I'm so conflicted, I have to make a choice and love is tearing me a part. On one side Bree ties me to life but, on the other side, my hope for seeing Connor and my parents are making me want to live out my life and then die. I don't know what to do."

"I see, well it seems that you may be stronger than you think. You have the opportunity to avoid your family's fate and yet you are only considering immortality out of love for another, also you still would willingly embrace death to rejoin those you lost. You are able to resist power, and those who are able to resist power are the best fitted to wield it. My advice to you is to find solace in your ability to wield power and not get lost in it and make your decision based on what your family would have wanted for you."

"I highly doubt my family would have wanted me to become a vampire."

"They might not have approved of the choice, but can you say that they wouldn't want you to be happy?"

"Thank you, Carlisle, but I'm still uncertain."

"I was not trying to make you decide but trying to make you more comfortable with deciding"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay that last chapter was boring as shit but it needed to get done if Zeke was going to have any chance in my mind of making a decision. Also I need to thank the band Alter Bridge for a lot the inspiration behind some of my more emotional scenes; I'm not an emotional person. **

**Beyond the Ties That Bind**

"So" I began casually, "what classes did you get next year?"

"I'm taking only English and Gym, to graduate, one of the benefits of going through your third run of high school is that you know the material by now. What classes you sign up for?" Bree said

The school year had finally ended, and I was down to four months to decide as per my promise with Bree.

"I'm taking Gym, English, and Trigonometry." I responded coolly, not acknowledging the implications behind me taking only three classes in my senior year. Bree however did.

"So does this mean you've decided" She asked in a hushed whisper.

"It means that I'm leaning a certain way, I still have some people I want to talk to, including you, but you're last." I responded

I really was leaning towards joining the Cullens, but I was still uncertain. There were things that were bothering me, like why Bree was so anxious to have me become a vampire, sometimes I thought she just wanted a vampire companion but I also remembered her pain at the thought of loosing me and I would shake this thought. I was also concerned by the whole eternity factor. What if our love didn't last? There was only one predecessor to our relationship and she had chosen to become a vampire, not the most unbiased opinion to get. Still, I figured, I should probably talk to her first, just to get an opinion from every angle. After her opinion, I planned on talking to Alice, which scared the shit outta me but, I knew I had too.

"Why am I last?" she pouted

"Because I need to notify you of my decision" I answered back.

Later that day after Bree left by herself to go hunting, I went to talk to Bella, she was jabbering a way with Alice so I figured I'd get to kill two birds with one stone. Of course they heard me coming, and as soon as they turned to look at me, Alice's eyes went blank and I knew she was having a vision.

"What was it?" I asked when she came back to reality

"The only path to take if every thing is to work out in the end, don't ask me to tell you again it will screw everything up if you do" She seemed worried and tense.

"Well, I guess I don't have to talk to you" I said "but do you mind if I borrow Bella for a little while?"

"No" she responded her voice returning to its pixie like state and then she disappeared from view

"Bella, I guess you know my position better than any one else"

"I guess I would except I was not the reluctant one to end my humanity. That seems to be the guy's job" she responded with light amount of humor.

"I guess it is, I just have a few questions."

"I'm not sure I have the answers you're looking for, but fire away."

I inhaled a deep breath, as the feelingly that my breaths were limited came over me.

"Was it worth leaving behind your family, forever?" I asked

She looked at me compassionately.

"You really hope that when you die you will see them again. Do you think they'd be happy knowing you gave up true love for them? Come on, you know what Connor would say."

She was right I did know what Connor would say, he would say I screwed up royally by letting her go.

"Besides," she continued "immortal doesn't mean we can't be killed. One mistake and you could still get to see your parents"

Somehow I found comfort in her words and began to formulate details in my brain on how I was going to go about joining them, if I chose to do so, there was still something holding me back from being definitive and I didn't know what it was.

"Thank you, I think I can do it" I acknowledged

"I don't know why you're thanking me; Bree should be the one thanking me"

I smirked at this comment and left the room pondering how I was going to tell Bree when I ran straight into both Edward and Alice looking morose.

"What's wrong Alice" I said, all the cheerfulness draining from my voice

"Bree…" she murmured

"What's wrong with Bree" I roared

"Volturi, got to her" Alice whispered

My blood turned cold. The Volturi were the vampire royal police force that made sure of the secrecy of the supernatural world.

"They'll find her in about an hour and hold a trial back in Volterra in five days, then they'll decide she broke the law by letting you know about us, and destroy her" she whispered

Damnit. She had to go hunting today, by herself.

"They can't, they didn't do it to Edward when they learned of Bella" I spat

"But the future was decided for Bella, and I showed them that. You were still so undecided the last I saw was you becoming decide."

"We can get a plane and show them my resolve."

"I also believe they just want to strike a blow against our family. They will just say you'd change your mind once she is safe and then kill you too." She said in a low voice.

Five days left before I die, I decided, unless…

Before I could finish my thought Alice said

"That will work, but we have to act now and you have to start making the change within the hour"

I swallowed the lump that had risen in my throat, and then single word fell in my head: Bree.

Edward looked at us like he was about to say something. I stopped him before he started with a single phrase.

"If it was Bella you'd do the same. We don't have time to get Carlisle, for this one, he'll want to try another way and if he does give in he'll want to waste time with morphine. How's your resistance to blood lust"

"Umm. Zeke I'll probably kill you."

"Edward?"

"I'd probably kill you too. I was only able to turn Bella because I couldn't bear to loose her"

"Well if it fails I'm dead any way, because if Bree dies, I'll have nothing to tie me to life"

The next thing that happened was Emmett and Esme burst into the room.

"We heard most of it from the woods and ran as fast as we could" Emmett explained "I think I could do it, if Carlisle wants to give us a hard time."

"Let Esme do it, Zeke's right we don't have time to get Carlisle here from the hospital and Esme views all of us as her children, she couldn't kill any of us if she wanted to" Edward interjected

I looked at Esme, she looked a little scared of being put on the spot. I didn't know she had come to view me as a son, too, and in that moment I knew she could do it without killing me.

"You can do it," I told her "just keep in mind that I'm your son"

She nodded.

"Alice, you'll make sure everything else goes as planned"

"Yah, I'm going to get Jasper and Jacob from your place now while, Emmett and Edward stand guard to make sure nothing goes wrong. I think Bella already left to get Nessie, and Rosalie back from shopping"

And then she left. I turned to Esme and nodded. She pulled me into a tight embrace and bit in to my shoulder. I was on fire from the instant her teeth broke my skin, I thanked my high tolerance for pain as the source of me being able to keep functioning, but it was still unbearably painful.

"Y-y-yo-you n-n-ne-nee-eed t g-g-et pl ane t vol-ter-a" I stuttered before passing out to the pain.

Even passed out I could still feel the pain sharp as ever but it at least didn't hinder my ability to analyze myself. The fire had spread from my heart and from there it began to spread every where. I felt each one of my numerous scars burn a hundred degree's hotter than the rest of me.

"Come on, Zeke, are you honestly complaining about a little pain like this?" A familiar voice sounded from the corners of my mind.

"Connor?" I asked

"No, this is Godzilla" the voice responded "of course it's Connor. Who else would be the voice of reason in this dumpster you call a mind? Sheesh if I have to look at one more vulgar thought about Bree I'm going to puke"

"Your dead" I responded "You can't be real"

"I'm dead alright, and no I'm not real I'm simply a figment of your imagination created to ease the extraordinary amount of pain you managed to get yourself into. I guess I'm supposed to say some tender brotherly thing to make everything all right but I can't think of anything to say so, I'll leave you with this; don't screw up with this girl."

The voice faded from my mind and I came back to conciseness and all the hell my body was going through. I felt the fire in my throat intensify, and the fire begin receding from my limbs and into my heart.

"It'll be over soon," a voice said

A million years later, the fire completely receded from my body and focused in my heart. With one last thump my heart stilled and the burning in my throat raged more.

"It's finished" the voice said "which is good because we have a day to get the Volturi. Zeke, it's Carlisle, how do you feel?"

"Throat, fire" I croaked

"Drink this," he thrusted a cup in my hand

I sniffed the liquid, it was blood. I gulped it down hurriedly, it tasted wrong but it soothed the burn. I opened my eyes and truly saw for the first time, every detail and facet in what I had once considered perfectly smooth metal. Memories washed over me and I realized what I was here for and with great focus managed to turn my attentions to the task at hand.

"Bree," I said, my voice didn't sound like mine at all, it was smooth and perfect unlike it was prior.

Carlisle eyed me with more vigor.

"I thought Bella, was an oddity by the amount of self sense she had but it seems that the decision to lead this life impacts the amount of self presence a person has when they cross over."

"Okay that's great but we need to get my ass to Volterra" I said a little irate and my words seemed to ripple with authority like you had to follow them. Oddly enough Carlisle's actually got up opened the door to what ever metal contraption we were in and in the distance I could see the city where Bree was. I also caught a whiff the air and I immediately wanted to follow the source of the scent and drink it, but Carlisle came to his senses and slammed the door shut, again.

"What was that" he asked out loud

"Why are you asking me? I've been a vampire for all of five minutes."

"Hmmm. Well the only logical explanation is that anyone who hears your command in that tone can't help but to follow it. You seem to have an additional talent, and a very powerful one at that. However I once said that you are the best person suited for power, so I guess it's fitting that you have an ability that is so dangerous in the wrong hands."

To be honest, I was frightened by my ability, I didn't like the fact that I could take a way someone's will power.

"Where is everybody" I asked

"They went ahead to bring the Volturi here, rather than us trying to drag you through the city without you having kill anyone. They should be back shortly."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: If anyone is upset I changed Zeke so early get over it, there is still a lot to his story that needs to be written, and I might make a sequel if enough people like this. Remember reviews keep a writer motivated. **

**Through the Eyes of One I Know**

I waited for the Volturi to show. Thankfully I was easily distracted in my new body; I also found that besides the pain of my transformation, the clearest human memories, for me were ones of Bree and my martial arts instruction. I was able to ignore my thirst enough to go outside and meditate. Carlisle also wanted me to test the strength of my ability, until of course I ordered him to stop. I waited one hour, twenty eight minutes, and twenty four seconds before I smelled them. It was another five minutes and thirty seven seconds before they broke through the tree line and I saw them. The Cull- my family, ran towards me and formed a perimeter in front of me. Esme grabbed my shoulder to keep me from charging forward to attack them because I caught sight of Bree. She was being carried by the biggest one, she didn't appear to be in pain but she wasn't reacting to her surroundings at all, namely me.

"Ah Carlisle," the first one spoke in a feathery voice "it gladdens me that you came to visit."

"Aro, you know this isn't a visit, why did you take Bree in the first place?" Carlisle responded.

"We simply decided to check her progress since the newborn uprising and discovered that she revealed herself to a mortal without having any intention of turning or killing him so we decided to put her on trial. Standard procedure." he responded coolly

"So if the mortal in question decides to change than there is no point in you finishing the trial, right? My family can go home."

"Yes I'm going to assume you brought, young Zeke and have him hidden away out of sensory range for his safety?" the one called Aro stated plainly.

"Something like that," Carlisle stated with a grin "I'd be careful when talking to him though, after you took Bree he's been a changed man"

Aro eyed Carlisle curiously.

"I'll keep that in mind. Now I do need to speak with him"

"If he touches your skin he will know every thought your mind ever held" Edward muttered so low though I don't think I would have been able to hear him had I been human, be that as it may, I was not human any longer. "But don't worry, Bella will be shielding you"

I stepped forward breaking through the line of protection that my family had provided for me. I walked right up to Aro and looked into his piercing red eyes.

"You wanted to talk to me about my indecision or does this answer it" I said coldly, shaking his hand then I turned my back to him and walked over to my side of the line.

"Well this is truly wonderful" Aro exclaimed in his feathery joyous manner. "It seems that we have no reason to continue this trial. Then he turned to me and added, "I look forward to seeing you again, on less hostile terms." Then they departed leaving Bree on the ground where they once stood.

"Am I dead" she murmured as she seemed to regain awareness to her surroundings.

"No, Angel your still, well, in existence with me" I hinted at my condition without dumping it on her, I was afraid to give her to much info at once she still hadn't gained all of her senses back.

"Alec's gift should were off in a couple of minutes. He causes total sensory deprivation" Carlisle said walking forward "She'll be fine, let's go home. I'm sure Jake and Nessie have something planned for us"

I picked Bree up and carried her to the ambulance that Alice had stolen and Carlisle had used to hold me prisoner when my change had finished.

"You don't feel so hot, are you feeling good?" Bree asked a little more clearly, as we were driving and I sat holding her.

"Yah, I'm feeling better than ever, actually"

"How long has it been since you ate anything." She said continuing the assault of questions

I felt the thirst in my throat rage wildly at her words but I choked it down.

"About three days" I answered softly, but putting a little emphasize on the three days part

"You need to eat like now. It's not good for you to go so long without anything, you must be starving. I can't believe my family didn't pack any food on the plane"

"Seriously, it's not a problem" I said still trying to hint at what I'd become "Our family wouldn't let me starve"

Now she looked at me suspiciously, I never referred to the Cullens as my family. To be quite honest I still had problems saying it out of habit, but they were now my family, there was no doubt about. I was eventually going to have to have to change my name to Zeke Cullen.

"I thought you had a problem calling us that. I mean you seemed determined to keep referring to us as the Cullens in your thoughts" she said

"I don't think that'll be a problem any more" I said. I was a little annoyed that Edward was sharing my thoughts with everyone. I probably would have ripped his arm of had he been in the car with me in Bree but he wasn't.

"Also Esme has officially become Mom to me. A lot changed when you were missing" I put the emphasis on the word change

"What on earth are you talking about?" she huffed

In response I picked up her hand and placed it under my shirt where my heart used to beat.

"I don't get-" her mouth fell open in a tiny "o" as she looked where I had placed her hand, her golden eyes widening in shock.

"Ummm, I sorta reached a decision when you were kidnapped" I said sheepishly

"Who?" She asked

"Esme did it. Carlisle wasn't around" I said simply

We were getting closer to the airport.

"Why? You didn't need to change to save me, it would have been fine."

Typical Bree she gets feels one way about something and when she sees the other person's side she gets all apologetic.

"Bree, Alice saw it as the only way possible, and I don't regret it at all." I said softly.

Then I kissed her, our first kiss. My vampire brain immediately lit into a rush of passion, but fortunately Alec's gift had worn off Bree so she was able to put a stop to it before it got out of hand for both of us.

"Wow," she whispered softly

"Yah," I responded at a loss for words.

We had arrived at the airport I held my breath and put sunglasses on to hide the color of my eyes. As we walked through the small airport to the Cull- our family's private jet I could here all the conversations buzzing around me which kept distracting me.

We finally got to the plane, and Emmett slid into the pilot seat with Rosalie as his Co-Pilot. I was so grateful for immortality at that moment. We all settled into various separated cabins of the plane. Even though I didn't feel tired I reclined in my seat next to Bree and shut my eyes trying to fall asleep.

"What are you doing?" Bree asked me.

"Trying to sleep" I responded. She laughed. Even after my transformation she still held me captive with her laugh.

"You lost the ability to sleep when you were turned"

If I could blush I would've, this was many of the minor details I had forgotten in my transformation.

"Right" I murmured

Just then the intercom went off, which was completely unnecessary especially since we could all hear what was still going on inside the airport easily.

"This is your pilot speaking; we are looking at a three fifteen departure and about midnight arrival time. The weather report for the Seattle area is, well, cloudy, so everything should go off without a hitch. For your in flight movie each cabin is equipped with a collection of the most popular horror movies, and a DVD player (The entire Cu- ; rest of my family groaned at this) and all the cabins are equipped with our beverage service."

"You want to want to watch a movie?" I asked Bree

"No, take a look at the collection and you'll see why"

I did, and I lost all desire to watch a movie too, all of Emmett's collection was vampire movies.

"Emmett, not funny" I said knowing he'd hear me.

"Get over it" I heard him say back

I sighed I had to kill over six hours of time before I can get to hunt, and I needed to. My throat was being ripped up and I knew that I was going to be holding my breath from the second I got off this plane till I got to the hunting area.

"Bree, you do realize I'm going to need to hunt immediately when I get home"

She looked surprised.

"You haven't hunted yet, when did you finish transforming?"

"About two hours before the Volturi came" I admitted "Carlisle gave me a cup of blood when I was done but that was it."

"Well at least drink some of Emmett's 'beverage service' it might help the urge to drink immediately and I'll see if Carlisle has any bagged blood stocked."

"One problem with that theory, I'm still a minor" I said. She laughed at me and surprisingly I felt the thirst ease up.

"You are also an immortal vampire who will be a minor for the rest of eternity. Come on, do you really think it can harm you or have any negative effects on you any more. The only reason we drink it is because it still has its taste and it calms you down. We can't even get drunk any more"

"Still I think I'll wait till I'm actually twenty one first" I responded, there were still some lines I wouldn't cross and from my hazy memory of my humanity, I don't recall ever trying any type of drug. "Besides I can manage until we get to the house. I think I might move in"

"Ok, are you sure? I mean is there anything I can do to help. " She sounded really flustered, and then a thought occurred to me.

"Bree do you BLAME yourself for me choosing this life? I mean you were the one who wanted me to hurry up and decide." I asked

"It is my fault you wouldn't have chosen this life if it wasn't for me getting captured, before I just wanted you to hurry up and tell me you were going to stay mortal so I could get a contingency plan formed" she confessed

From the other cabin I could hear Edward mutter something about a stolen line.

"Bree, I chose this life. If you didn't need to be saved, I would have still chosen this life. Bree you are my… Well not life, but you know what I mean. It wouldn't be worth living, or existing for me without you. Before I knew of any of this, when I was standing on the ledge with the knife it was the thought of you that pulled me back. I love you, with every fiber of my being"

She pulled me into a kiss; I gave myself up to my vampire brain and just let her control situation. Turns out neither of us needed to control it because just then Emmett's voice came on the loudspeaker.

"Okay, I get your point Zeke I'll get better movies, now can you and Bree please knock it off before you wind up sealing the deal on my plane. That goes for you too, Jasper and Alice and everyone else. Why is it that the only couple who is being tame right now, are the wildest at home? I mean come on you'd expect this from me and Rose but honestly."

We all laughed, and my thoughts for half a second flickered to what he said about 'sealing the deal', was I ready to consider marriage. I gritted my teeth as a fresh wave of thirst rolled over me. This did not escape Bree's notice because she wrapped he arms around me and held me tight.

"I don't think that Emmett stocked Jacob's and Nessie's cabin with Vampire movies I'm going to go get one" she whispered to me softly.

We sat there watching the _Wolfman _for a while, it was pretty good but I'd seen it already so it didn't really provide a distraction from the thirst. Bree wasn't fooled either when I said I was fine. Sometimes I wonder if she had an extra talent to know when something is wrong with the people she cared about.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Please take the 5 minutes to write a review it is the only sort of payment writers get, I am especially curious to see what you guys think about my recent decisions they weren't pre planned but I still threw em in. You can thank my cousin for the tender moments in this chapter, she felt that the whole airplane scene wasn't sweet enough. I still don't know why she expected a guy to write something tender or sweet.**

**The Skin on Me is Burning By the Fires of The Sun **

After hours of literal hell on the airplane, Emmett took me and Bree to hunt. Bree really didn't need to hunt but wanted to be with me during my first time and Emmett was there in case something went wrong. Bree was explaining how when hunting we give our self up to our instincts, but I was so thirsty I didn't really hear her, what I heard was thousands of beating hearts in the wood land area, most of them were too small to be considered meals but a few were. The short three minute explanation seemed like an eternity to me, I no longer was Zeke, I was just thirsty.

The second Emmett let me go I raced to the nearest beating heart that was large enough for a meal. It was a moose; I launched my self at it landing on all fours on its back. My teeth unerringly found its throat and they sliced through all of the muscle like it wasn't even there. Warm blood ushed down my throat and I felt the pain subside a little. I completely drained the animal, but I still felt really thirsty, so I quickly picked out another target. As I raced towards it I heard something move behind me and I turned to face it. It was Bree; I hissed at her and crouched down ready to pounce, no longer having any self sense.

"Zeke, calm down, it's only me" She said

Her voice managed to break through my instinctual self, and I straightened up out of my attack position.

"Sorry" I murmured

"It's okay, just slow down a little, I want to be with you while you hunt. Emmett's going to keep his distance."

With those words said we dashed off, finding two mountain lions rather quickly. Bree was absolutely frightening while hunting; where as I went straight for the biggest one and attacked head on, she let the lion attack first, and as it passed her, she nicked it on the neck with her teeth and the beast collapsed. Her lion began having spasms of pain on the ground while Bree mercifully finished it off. I on the other hand was still wrestling with mine although I was more trying to get to its neck so it would be easier to drink. I finally managed to get to the neck and began to drink hastily.

I wiped my mouth and realized that I was "me" again.

"Bree, I'm still really thirsty like when I first awoke."

"Good, we will be done soon then."

We sent off again and I found a grizzly bear that finally made my thirst easy to live with so we were done. It was weird nor feeling tired at all but, I didn't really miss it. We arrived home, and true to what Carlisle said Jake and Nessie did have something planned they managed to completely deconstruct my bungalow and reconstruct it so that it annexed the house in only five days. This essentially meant that I was moving in whether I wanted to or not. They also had another surprise; they left the house, all of them.

"So that was nice of them to leave and give us alone time." I said a little apprehensively. This was the first time Bree and I had a real chance to talk since I was turned. On the plane I was too distracted by the thirst to really pay attention to her. I looked at her and was really able to appreciate my new eyes sight for the first time. Her hair which I normally thought was black was actually a deep shade of brown. I had a feeling she was looking at me the same way, although I had no idea what I looked like after my transformation.

"Zeke, are you sure you don't regret your choice" she asked in a small voice for the third time

"I'm positive; a life without you is hardly one for me to live in" I said with a smile.

"Still, I feel like you didn't have a choice."

"I didn't have a choice, it was either life as a vampire or death for me, I wasn't going to live without, you are the only thing tying me to life."

She pulled away from me.

"It's not fair to you though, you had so much more time to decide, to make a choice"

"No it wasn't not fair to me," I agreed "I did have more to make the wrong choice, I am so grateful that I had that possibility taken from me."

"You're just trying to make me feel better" she pouted

I sighed, honestly, where was the girl who used to want me to become a vampire.

"Bree," I began letting the authority ring through my voice "you have to believe me when I say I don't regret becoming a vampire"

"Okay" she murmured distantly.

I cringed, I really hated doing that.

"What was that?" Bree asked me a little accusingly

"I have the ability to make people follow my commands, not something I like doing, but you needed to let go of blaming yourself for me"

"Well it worked," she didn't sound angry.

"Yah I just hope I only have to use it on Emmett ever again" I joked. She laughed which confirmed my belief that she wasn't angry with me.

"So do you want to move your crap into my room" she asked. Of course I did but, it was sort of an awkward question, how are you supposed to answer when your girlfriend asks you this?

"Ummm,-"

"Well we gave you two enough alone time" Emmett came bursting in followed by Jake and Edward.

I personally had never been so happy to have Emmett interrupt me and Bree that was of course until he said.

"So let's get Zeke moved in with Bree"

"Only if Zeke wants to" Bree countered trying to preserve my feelings but at the same inadvertently putting me on the spot.

Edward, I thought bail me out here, man.

"Come on of course Zeke wants to he's just to noble to say it" Edward interjected

Emmett looked aghast.

"How is it that you've been hanging around me yet still have some form of nobility" he asked

"Simple" I countered "I use you as an example of what not to be"

Emmett just shrugged it off like it was to be expected.

After I was moved into Bree's room, I had to go to a family meeting where, Edward informed me I would be getting a car tomorrow as was tradition when you joined the family.

"We even got the dog one so you are getting one whether you want to or not" Rosalie hissed at me.

"At least let me pay for it I have money" I complained and debated on whether or not to use my gift but Edward read my thoughts and covered my mouth before I could utter the command.

It seemed my gift was entirely based upon hearing and interpreting the command which rendered Bella's shield useless against me, but also limited the range of it, which was fine by me.

"Now that that's settled, we should probably get the rest of your finances squared away" Carlisle said.

I gave him a puzzled look.

"You inherit a lot of money when you turn eighteen" he explained. "Normally I would put it into the stock market and let it grow for you, but since I legally adopted you I cannot touch the money and teenagers aren't supposed to know how to work the stock market, and become wealthy"

I understood what he meant, I couldn't invest it without drawing suspicion, and I couldn't fake my death and will it to the Cullens either without raising suspicion.

"So what do we do?" I asked

"Well I guess the best solution would be start a new account and let the money sit there for about a hundred or so years and then you could claim the money claiming to be your own grandson." He suggested and I was a little suspicious this was just common sense not a brilliant plan that I had come to know Carlisle for.

"Yah but that is way to long term." I countered "Alice what stocks are going to suddenly do well that the government would expect an idiot teenager to invest all their money into."

She rolled her eyes at me "The only flaw in your plan is that your grades show you are not foolish to invest all your money at once, not to mention you are inheriting close to 1.5 million dollars in the various life insurances that your family had."

I swallowed a lump in my throat, I had that much money.

Carlisle began to laugh. "I suppose we you could invest some of it that way but a vast majority would have to be put away in an account. Sorry for the roundabout way of telling you you're independently wealthy but I couldn't think of a more amusing way"

"Still" I began "I can dump that money into the family's fund"

"Eventually, if you want to"

"I have another question, my senior year," I began "will I be able to go to school"

"I don't think so Zeke, still we have yet to explore the depths of you're gift. It might be possible to order your self, but then again there are still the eyes to consider."

The rest of the meeting was pretty much everyone in family throwing around ideas from getting me in school during my senior year, to me faking an illness, to me dropping out in September. I sat mostly in quiet, thinking to myself, about my gift and slowly an answer began to present itself to me.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I should really put a disclaimer, I just realized I have forgotten to do that so I hope if and of Stephanie Meyers lawyers see this, they relay my apologizes for having a not so great memory and the fact that I'm a guy and our first thought isn't a disclaimer. I do not own Twilight, I only really own Zeke as a human since his vampire form is technically only found in the Twilight universe. Please Review **

**Trapped Between the Light and This Life**

The meeting only lasted another thirty minutes and as soon as it was done the various "married" couples dispersed into their bedrooms. I began cursing my vampire hearing to hell, as soon as the noises reached my ears. Jake was howling with laughter and Nessie looked mortified. I could guess why, she knew what her parents were up to although I wasn't sure she could hear them as clearly as me or Jake. Bree also was laughing pretty hard.

"Does this happen every night," I groaned.

"Typically they give us time to get the hell out of the house" Nessie answered looking mortified "but I'm guessing the recent run in with the Volturi raised everyone's passion levels."

"Why" I asked, I figured I had a right to know especially since it was because of this recent encounter with the Volturi that I was no longer human.

"The Volturi are threatened by our family." It was Jake who answered "our family besides being the second biggest grouping of vampire in existence is also extremely unique, we have me, a wolf, and Nessie a hybrid. We also have the second largest collection of powers, not even counting whatever it is you do, and some of our gifts are able to trump the Volturi's. They think we want to steal their power."

"That's absurd" I stated.

Jake rolled his eyes in response and flinched as we all heard something crack in Emmett's room.

"I vote we leave the house now" Bree said. Within 3 minutes we were where my bungalow once stood.

"It's odd being back here and seeing nothing," I whispered so low that had I been around humans no one would have heard me.

"Yah but it's gotta be better than inside the house with all the married couples going at it." Nessie said in response. Suddenly a thought dawned on me, Nessie and Jake weren't married.

"Why aren't you two married yet" I asked.

"We are engaged, and Jake wants to wait until Seth imprints or finds someone so he'll stop phasing" Nessie answered

"Who the hell is Seth?" I asked

Jake cleared his throat.

"Seth is the only member of _my _pack left that is still indefinite."

"Pack? There are more of you?" I said dumbfounded

"Yes, typically there are only three wolves in a pack and only one pack. As Emmett said the gene only activates when vampires are around. However do to such a large amount of vampires that appeared about fifteen years ago, not only was there close to twenty wolves at one point but there was two packs. Sam was the alpha of one pack, and I am the still the alpha of my pack. There are four wolves left including myself and they are all apart of my pack, Sam's pack hit its finale about four years back. In about five years I suspect it'll only be me and Seth. Since that seems to be such a real possibility, I don't want to make Seth feel that he is keeping me from being with my wife by staying a wolf. Most of the pack already feels bad since they feel they occasionally keep me away from being fully devoted to Nessie, can't imagine what that would do to them if I was married."

"How do you know how they feel" I asked, my curiosity peaked, something that had carried over from my human life.

"We share a joint mind when in wolf form" he answered simply.

"Oh…" I trailed off.

"Yea, it's gotten easier since Leah stopped phasing. She used to be a real bitch, no pun intended, and brought up things no one wanted to think about, but she got better and the only problem was when one of the idiots in my pack thought about seeing naked while we were all wolves, and then she would become a bitch again. It was pretty hard for her to be the only female wolf."

"Why'd she stop phasing?" I asked

"Well, she fell in love, without imprinting, with another member of my pack; Embry. They got married and decided upon trying to have kids. Since being a wolf freezes us where we are, it was impossible for her to get pregnant so she stop phasing and gave up being a wolf about a year ago, and long story short she is do in about four months. I expect Embry to give up his wolf when the child is born so that will knock our total down to three. After that Quil who imprinted upon a girl when she was only two, will probably give his wolf up in about five years when they will be the same age biologically. I'll stay a wolf for as long as Nessie's alive, so that just leaves my current Beta; Seth. I really hope he finds someone. He's Leah's little brother, when they first phased they were having a fight and there dad saw them phase and died of a heart attack, it's something that burdens him still."

Suddenly I heard footsteps enter, my hearing range. Bree and Jake reacted the same time as I did and Nessie reacted half a foot fall later. My newborn instincts kicked in and I sunk into a defensive position. I sniffed at the air and caught the familiar scents, it was Jasper and Alice. I relaxed out of my defensive squat, managing to break through my instincts.

"So this where ya kids ran off to. Guess I can't blame you, but Alice just had a vision of a thunderstorm in about three hours so we are going to play baseball. Jake can you call all the members of your pack up here to play?" Jasper asked

I got excited; I had never liked baseball and for the most part found it boring, that however was normal baseball. Supernatural baseball was amazing, it was full contact and ridiculously action packed. Bree had taken me to a game the first rainstorm after I found out about everything. I watched about two innings before deciding I wanted to play, I actually got on base, mainly because my human reactions were in peak conditions from martial arts training, and I cheated shamelessly. I was able to hit the ball by swinging right as Emmett started to move and got a solid hit, Rosalie ran forward to catch it off a bounce but I also intentionally sent my bat flying in the same direction. It caught her full in the face and she started to shriek at me without remembering to throw me out. The entire family was laughing hysterically at the dumbstruck looks of the power couple, when I reached first. Emmett paid me back by breaking my nose tagging me out at second. What happened next was lost to my foggy human memory.

"Hey Jake why weren't any members of your pack here the last time we played?" I called over to him before he phased.

"They all attend college, for various doctorates. They are probably going to be better educated than any normal human on the rez, which is slightly ironic" Then he phased.

"Bree, do you mind if I borrow Zeke for a little while, from what Carlisle said at the meeting last night his gift might be useful in getting Edward, Bella, Rosalie, and Emmett out of bed and onto the field. We already talked to Carlisle and Esme since they were done before Alice had her vision." Jasper asked in his southern drawl.

Bree fought back giggles and responded with a weak "He's all yours"

I sighed, not really wanting to, sprinted towards the house.

Esme, turned red when she saw me walk through the door, I guess she was embarrassed over her lapse in judgment.

"Hey," I greeted her. "I never got to thank you for turning me"

She turned away from me brusquely and Jasper put a hand on my shoulder.

"She almost killed you. You managed to speak a couple of words before you passed out from lack of blood. Your words are what made her let go before Emmett and Edward stepped in."

So that's why I passed out, I thought, one mystery solved. I had wondered why I passed out since none of the rest of my family passed out during there transformation.

"You stopped and that's all that really matters," I said as I pulled Esme into a hug. "Thank you"

She didn't respond but she didn't seem distressed anymore. I followed Jasper to the hallway where the bedrooms were. My skin was crawling at some of the sounds I heard but I kept my composure.

"Hey," I began letting the authority overtake me. "Thunderstorm in three hours, if you want to play baseball then be in the kitchen in five minutes." Then without the authority, I added "Hey Emmett, Edward, since I got on base as a human, I can probably whoop your asses as a vampire."

I knew that was the added incentive needed to assure they would be playing, and if they were playing then so would Bella and Rose.

I waited in the kitchen for two minutes before the two couples emerged.

"Damn, your ability and I thought Edward's was annoying as hell" Emmett complained.

"I never said you had to show, your own ego forced you here" I countered.

All I had to do now was wait for three hours, and so I went back outside to meet Bree.

"Hey baby," I said trying to sound smooth, she just laughed. "Where did Jake and Nessie go?"

"They went to meet the rest of Jake's pack. Honestly though, baby? You're the one who is a newborn" She teased

"Oh come on it's not like I'm an average newborn. I have better control of my instincts than Bella did," I tried to reason with her

"Yah but you also are the kid who was a walking mess of scars"

"Was?" I asked, I still had no idea what I looked like

"Yah the venom eradicated any scars you had, it lightened your hair a shade or two, but other than that and the obvious paleness you don't look very different, It just amplified what naturally made you look like a demigod as a human. You have to be one of the best looking vampires in the world and that is saying something."

"Like your aren't a biased opinion"

She rolled her eyes and grabbed me by the hand and dashed me back toward the house. Once inside she pulled me up to her- our room and stood me facing a giant mirror. She was mostly right, to my surprise, I also gained extremely detailed muscles but I guess that is normal for vampires as it adds to the whole look like a demigod thing. The only thing that bugged me about my appearance was the lack of a scar on my hand from brawl with Emmett by my side, not the red eyes. Out of all my fights it was the only one I was proud of because it was that fight that lead me to Bree.

"I hate it when your right" I muttered.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Wow 10 chapters done, and yet this story isn't done. Zeke is going to have a very long life and there are sure to be stories in his life. Reality Distorted**_** is **_**coming to an end and has maybe 7 more chapters, Zeke story is not over so I must ask the few of you or the vast fan base ( I'm not sure which as I still have not been able to figure how that traffic graph is meant to be read, someone please explain it better) who read this story, When should Reality Distorted end, at senior graduation or at the beginning of senior year, his senior year is probably going to be more comical, so I can either start a new story with that or tag it on to the end of this one. Also in an effort to get back to the fact that Zeke is so easily distracted as vampire a lot of this and the next chapter are going to be jumpy, this is done on purpose, so if any one decides to give constructive criticism, which I would like, please leave that out. On a totally unrelated note I am starting an original story, that many of you might find interesting so my time is going to be devided, if you would like to read it i'll figure out a way to post it, it will feature Preston Canis as the main character but is not a Fanfic, message me if you would like to read it as it comes out.**

**With Arms Wide Open**

After three miserable hours of waiting, the rain finally broke. Only two of Jacobs pack joined us, Embry was in the middle of the long process of not phasing in order to give up his wolf and opted out of the game. This caused the teams to be uneven because Esme was always the umpire. I helped her ump when I was human, since Emmett proved it wasn't safe for me to play, but she would be on her own tonight.

Do to the unevenness of the teams me and Emmett were allowed on the same team of eight, which would normally not be allowed since we were the strongest. So it was Emmett, Nessie, Quil, Jake, Alice and I, against, Edward, Bree, Jasper, Carlisle, Bella, Seth and Rose. We headed out to a large field and I mean large, as usual when the Cullens played the diamond was twice as big as it normally was.

My team headed to the plate first, I was having trouble suppressing my laughter as two full grown men trailed behind us with only towels wrapped around their wastes. In an effort to preserve clothing, Jake, Quil and Seth, wore towels that would unwrap rather than tear when the phased. I batted clean up to Emmett's displeasure seeing as that meant I was stronger for the time being.

After only three innings of playing we had to call it a game for several reasons, the most important was that the storm was winding down and the thunder would be gone soon, we also ran out of balls, thirteen super powerful beings just don't leave a ball unscathed not to mention Jake swallowed one ball he caught when him and Jasper collided in mid-air, fortunately for Jake though, the acids in his stomach as a wolf will dissolve the ball in about six hours, he is however stuck in wolf form till it does dissolve. That is one memory I'm glad I will be retaining for all eternity, and I fixed a mental note to buy Jake a box of baseballs for Christmas. With the game over I decided to go up to me and Bree's room. I dashed up the stairs and bolted inside our room. I looked around the room trying to get a good look at where I was going to be living out of for the rest of eternity. The walls which were a pale shade of red when I had visited for the first time only a couple of hours ago now were a dark blue, and there was also a huge bed set up on one wall. The bed was titanium reinforced, and had a note on top of it.

_Zeke or Bree,_

_Whichever one of you sees this first, I hope you like what Jazz, Edward, Rose, Alice, Bella, and I did with your room, we figured it needed a nice little revamp since now there is a guy living in there also. The bed is a gift from Rose and I, we figured you'd need one now that, you are living together. Now Zeke I know you, so I figured it was best to go with a bed made out of the same material that me and Rose, only recently succeeded in breaking. Hey it lasted ten years, which is a record for any bed in this house that belonged to me and Rose. (For the record, Bella and Edward are only on there second bed, please, please, please, have more fun than them)_

_Your loving brother,_

_Emmett_

"Emmett," I growled.

"I'm at the bar," came his response as if he was standing next to me. "You're welcome though"

I dashed down a few flights of stairs and hung a right, emotion conflicted inside me, I either wanted to tear Emmett's throat out or, laugh at his joke like any good friend would. Damn these newborn emotions. As I turned the corner into the annexed wing of the mansion, that I had once lived in, I smelled not only Emmett, but Carlisle, and Edward also, and various alcoholic drinks. I hadn't realized I hadn't been breathing as I ran down the steps, so these smells came as a surprise to me.

"What's on your mind Zeke" Edward asked with an obvious grin on his face.

"Ha ha" I laughed sarcastically "like you don't already know."

"I take it you saw what these two did to your room" Carlisle said standing up and putting his drink down. "I'd prefer not to loose this bar after you put so much effort into building it, so please rip their throats out, outside."

"I don't think I'm going to rip their throats out, I have better control over my self than that, plus the bed might be necessary" I admitted, grudgingly, also trying to gross out my two older "brothers". They did view Bree as a sister after all; unfortunately it didn't work at all.

"See, Edward, he has more balls than you did with Bella." Emmett laughed.

I began laughing too. It was so strange that I wasn't reacting as newborn should and getting all emotional about it.

"Carlisle, do you have any theories about why I have such good control over myself." I asked suddenly.

Carlisle took a sip from his glass, as he sat back down, and then cleared his throat.

"I have several theories. My first theory is that due to the loss of your parents at such a young age, you became very good at keeping yourself in check, and it carried over. However this is directly contradicted by the fact you were in the emergency room thirteen times due to fights this past year and should have been in a lot more. My second theory is that, you were forced to age beyond your years when you lost almost everyone you cared about, and then had to face the prospect of loosing the last person you care about. This was your mind set when you changed, so it is quite possible that this is why. My third theory lies in your martial arts training, you trained for years to learn how to control your body. I believe it is most likely a combination of my second and third theories."

His theories made sense, I was glad to know that my martial art training wasn't wasted when I was turned.

"Sounds good," I replied "what about my ability?"

He sighed, and then chuckled a little.

"I have only one theory to that, and it's extremely unlikely but so is your ability so I guess it's the only answer. You have had absolutely no control over your life, and you nearly lost everything, the only thing that prevented that from happening was the fact that you made the decision to control your life, now as a vampire you can control others willpower."

I sighed this really didn't seem to be the answer to my question, but I took the answer in silence. I glanced up at the clock and it was eight in morning, I stood up and walk out of the room.

I went up to my room again, and found Bree sitting on our bed, with my guitar in her hands. My brother, Connor, learned the hard way when I first got my guitar when I was eleven not to touch it; he spent the night in the emergency room with a broken nose. My mom grounded me for two months for that one, but my dad found it hilarious. Now my girlfriend had it and instantly my newborn emotions kicked in and I was ready to rip her head off.

Calm down, I told myself, to no avail.

"Calm down" I shouted unintentionally, with the authority raging through my words.

Suddenly, my body relaxed and I looked up to see Bree, eyeing me with some concern.

"As I human I always hated it when someone touched my guitar… or my Harley" I confessed. "Guess it carried over to this life"

"You stopped yourself with your ability" she asked a little apprehensively.

"I think so… I don't think I can just give my self orders though normally, I have to mean them, so I think it'll only work when it's something I want to do but can't do to some emotion, which is fine because calm down and they are not food is all I need." I responded some what perplexed by the situation that had a risen.

I hoped that my ability would be a solution to cover any gaps in control I had and it seems it would be. I still needed to make sure and check it out with Carlisle.

"So are you going to come with me when, the guys and the mutt drag me off to get a sports car?' I asked trying to break the tension.

"Do you honestly think they are going to drag you through public to get a car?" she asked amused.

"I…" I faltered, they couldn't take me anywhere, and they didn't know I had enough control to stop myself from attacking.

"What are they planning?" I asked, little afraid, Emmett was involved in this so I didn't know what to expect.

"You'll see, they did it to me, I plan on enjoying this" she teased

"Fine, what are you doing with my guitar, may I ask?" I asked trying to keep the rage from appear in my voice.

"I play bass; I guess I was considering adding a new instrument to my arsenal,"

"Oh, sorry I freaked," I said rubbing the back of my head.

Then everything got strange my vision blurred around the edges and I felt my self opening my eyes as sunlight poured through the window of my room. My room, from my house. Then I heard my mom call to me to get ready for school. I realized that I had just dreamed four years of my life in a single night. Weirder still was I could remember everything with perfect clarity. I was a seventeen year old stuck in a thirteen year olds body.

"Zeke, breakfast" my mom called from down stairs.

My heart filled with emotion as I realized she was still alive, so was my dad, somewhere deep inside I realized that I would loose them in time. Somewhere from my dream life I recognized this day as a week before the accident, I had a week before my life was set on the course it would be sent on that ended up with me becoming a vampire. I could stop it all and be a normal teenager, the question was did I want to. Did I want to grow up and loose Bree. Was there a way I could keep my family safe and have a life with Bree? I resolve that on the next free day I had I was finding the Cullen's, and fortunately I knew the one place I could find their location: La Push.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Ok so I hadn't updated in a while because I was working on an original story. I needed a break because I got a pretty bad case of writers block, then I had I an idea that I couldn't use in my story so it came here and cleared the blockage. Yes I used the "it was all a dream" angle but in my opinion it was well worth it. How would you feel if you lived four years of your life in a dream then woke up and remembered it all. You would be the same person you were in your dream. Now on top of that you fell in love with a girl and gave up your humanity for her. It was too interesting for me to pass up.**

**Will I Ever Save This Day Will It Ever Change**

Being thirteen sucks, especially when you are have the mind of a seventeen year old, and this is the second time you are going through it. If you add on the fact that I also had fallen in love, planned on getting married and oh yea turned into a vampire. I was miserable with every heart beat I missed Bree, with every breath of air I wished I didn't need it. I had survived one day of school before deciding I needed to find her, needed to get my family back, or at least try there was a slim possibility that it was just a dream.

Another thing that completely sucked about my life was the fact that I couldn't drive. I knew how to, but I was not legally able to. My solution was simple, I was going to steal my grandpa's Harley, well technically it was mine but that's beside the point. So in the dead of night I snuck out and headed for La Push, it would be a short drive and I knew that Quil or Embry, maybe even Seth would be patrolling the border. The second I reached the border I heard a howl and I smiled my gamble had paid off it wasn't just a dream I had it was real.. At one in the morning I bet they didn't expect a normal human to appear on their territory. I knew at least one of them would ask me what I was doing here, they were honor bound to help a human.

I wandered deeper and deeper into the woods before I finally saw something. It was definitely a wolf; I continued driving deeper into the forest. Finally I saw a truck's lights in my mirror. I pulled over and it followed suit. A tall Native American boy got out, and

I immediately recognized Jake. This was more than I had hoped for, he was actually checking up on his turf.

"Hey, kid aren't you a little young to be driving" he asked approaching me.

"In some way's, I am," I nodded sadly.

"Honestly, you can't be older than thirteen. You should not be driving a motorcycle."

"Like, I said I only look young"

I got the satisfaction of seeing him sniff at the air.

"What's your business here?" he asked and his tone got icy

"A hunting trip" I said slyly and as sadistically as I could.

"I'm going to tear you to shreds, bloodsucker" I guess he thought I had the extra ability of masking my scent.

"So vampires do exist," I blurted out

"What, you mean you are human?" Jake asked totally shocked, stop in his tracks

"Yes, now this is going to sound totally crazy but I lived four years of my life in a dream each day went by with the same slowness of reality, and the only reason I know this is reality is because in the end I was a vampire, I lived with the Cullens. Now I'm looking for them."

"It does sound crazy, but technically so is turning into a wolf, and since I already let it slip that the whole supernatural realm is real I can't play it off but you all ready knew that. I don't know why you want to become a vampire it's a curse, it really is. The pack kills all non vegetarian vamps, why would you give up a normal life to become a monster?"

"Because in a week's time it won't matter because my parents will have died and that will set me on the same path of my dream and I'll be a vampire then anyway and because I fell in love with a girl. I can't get her out of my head. I feel like an immortal any way.

I'm seventeen, in a thirteen year old's body" I sighed

"I leave tomorrow to go see Nessie, I should probably take you. I guess I don't need to explain anything."

"No you don't, you just need to translate everything below my hearing level, which was always you or Emmett's job."

"Great, I'm going to guess you ran away so I guess we should head out tonight actually. I think it would be wise to alert the Cullen's of your presence."

I loaded my bike into the back of Jacob's truck, and we drove off heading north. I told him the rest of my four year life. He made a pretty long call on his cell before pulling over at a random part of the side of the road.

"Alice had a vision of you; you absolutely cannot meet Bree right now. She needs to go hunting, also Alice suggested that her and Jasper become surrogate parents for you until you are seventeen, this way you can get to know Bree without having to be her brother all the time. Emmett and Edward are shadowing your parent's to make sure they stay safe and we are going to put out a story that you are missing. It's not the nicest way of doing this but if you are intent on living this life then it's a necessity. This is your last chance to back out."

"I can't back out, it's not my place"

"Alice and Edward would like to talk to you before you make a final decision.

"Fine, they won't change my mind though I can promise that"

"I don't think that is there intent, I think they want to understand why you are still able to recall the dream in such detail. That might explain why you retained your mentality."

"Sure," I nodded impatiently. I had four years to get my body back, and keep my family intact

We waited for little over an hour before a Porsche pulled up next to us. I immediately recognized the two figures in the car.

"Alice, Edward" I acknowledged. I immediately recalled the four years I had spent growing up only to have them snatched back from me, in my mind. When I was done Edward wore I look of confusion and got out of the car and I hopped out of Jake's.

"I don't understand" Edward muttered

"You don't understand what?" I asked

"Your mind. It's that of a seventeen year olds, which is odd, but there is also instincts smoldering underneath the surface. It seems that your mind literally shifted from your dream to reality. You have the mind of a vampire yet the instincts are reduced. It's weird"

"Weird, I may have thrown that word around"

"I mean it. If I was blind and couldn't smell I'd mistake you for a very controlled vampire. It shouldn't be like this, a dream shouldn't age you, change the very principles of your mental infrastructure. You aren't bothered by the thought of feeding, you want blood deep down, and you wish you could use your gift."

"Thank you, Edward for getting that deep soul searching over with for me." I said sarcastically

"You're not taking this seriously at all, are you?"

"Not really, I know all this already; I know I crave blood more than any food. I have fed before so no the thought doesn't bother me at all. I want to know why,"

"I can't answer that" he responded

"Then we have no point in continuing to examine the facets of my mind" I snapped and for the first time since I dreamed I felt the desire to attack. Fortunately, the desire wasn't very strong and I was able to keep myself in check, a scrawny thirteen year old would be no match for an immortal vampire, even if I had the mind of one.

"Zeke, I can't read your mind so you need to describe the dream to me, how did you see, were you like a bird viewing it all or something else?" a voice asked. It was Alice.

"I lived it, every day, an hour lasted an hour, and a month lasted a month. The only reason I can't pass this off as a dream is because vampires don't sleep. There for this is reality and the life I'd prefer is a lie." I nearly yelled

"Zeke, you have to calm down, you might have the body of a human but you definitely have the mind of a vampire, you need to keep in control of your self." Edward instructed.

"Edward cut him some slack; you saw first hand what he lived through." Jake said rushing to my defense.

"I know, I did, but he needs to calm down, for his own safety he might attack out of instinct, and we could accidentally kill him in self defense because of our own instincts"

I didn't hear the rest of their conversation, I was to busy thinking of what Edward had said about me wanting blood. I really did want it and bad but I didn't feel the flaming thirst or the overwhelming desire to feed.

"Zeke, how about we take you back to Alice's house if you are hungry, I'm sure we could find you something that will satisfy your "craving" without you having to feed." Edward said reading my thoughts.

"Ok" I responded solemnly.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This took an odd turn for me Enjoy.**

**Do You Feel the Same For What Once Remained**

It was a short drive to Alice's house, and the more I thought about what Edward had said about my mind being a vampire's mind, maybe I could still touch my will taking gift. It was a slim chance I had to admit, but it just might work, and it might be a good defense if I need to stop an attack. Still lost in thought I distantly heard a blender switch on and a few seconds later Alice set a cup of, well goop, down in front of me.

"Drink it, it should help you get rid of some of the blood lust and not damage your body." Alice instructed

"What is it?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Liquefied raw deer meat." She answered simply

"Oh." Then I drank it without hesitation, this was only a slight downgrade from me chugging blood so it didn't really bother me, it tasted similar.

"So does Carlisle know?" I asked using my jacket sleeve as a napkin "and sorry for my lack of manners, I hung out with Emmett a lot in my dream"

"Yes, Carlisle does know, and Zeke I'm not so certain it was a dream or even a vision. You just remember too much for that to be true, you are too vampire like. Most humans would hesitate before drinking raw meat like that, you didn't bat an eyelash." Alice said with her voice gathering excitement.

"So what does it mean," Edward asked plaintively

"I'm not sure, what he lived could've really happened and his mind is literally in the past do to some vampires special ability, or he has the ability to transfer between points in the timeline as long as his body exists or …"

I didn't hear the rest of Alice's theory I was once again trying to probe my mind and slip through the thin veil that reduced my vampire side, and gain access to my power. For a brief second I felt something give and in one of many mirrors that laced the house, I beheld my seventeen year old vampire body, but then the image rippled and faded. I looked up and saw Jake eyeing me with concern.

"Did you see that?" I asked apprehensively

"You magically age four years then back in about three seconds? Yah I did."

"I'm seriously confused, this doesn't make any sense" I shouted for the first time I really feeling the smoldering instincts of a new born ignite and force me into an inferno of rage and I attack the person nearest me. Fortunately it was Edward who was the most controlled, but he couldn't move fast enough to defend himself. Suddenly a mass of fur pinned me to the ground and I caught my reflection in a broken shard of glass from my attack. I beheld the visage of my vampire form once more but it didn't fade now.

"Jake get off of me now, I'm calm I think I understand what's going on."

He slowly got off me.

"This world isn't real; it's the result of another vampire's ability, it made me think and see myself as younger and human but my instincts are too strong and it shattered part of the illusion I just have to rid myself of the rest of it which I have no idea how to."

"Makes about as much sense as any other theory we've come up with" Alice chimed. "Since you are no longer remotely human then you could probably meet Bree."

My heart swelled at her words, she was right I could see Bree, but how would she react to me, she would have no memories of our time together she wouldn't remember the scarred and gruff look I once held, or my Shawn Michaels-esque hair, or Connor.

I opted to follow the rest of the gang by foot with Alice by side instead of using a car, I was a little eager to have my vamp speed back. Running at full speed I reached the Cullens "home" before any one else.

"Damn, you're fast" Alice said as she appeared next to me.

I smirked at that comment, "Edward is still faster,"

"I don't want to hear about some nut job vampire" Bree's voice came crashing over me as I entered auditory range. Talk about heart breaking, I gave up everything for this girl and now nothing… Why did this feel familiar?

"Alice stop. I don't want to do this. It's not an illusion it's reality. Bree told me this story about some crazy vampire."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's her ability; she can distort reality… no time… to ease the pain of those she cares about. I don't know if she realizes she can do this. The pain of my family she gave me a second chance at being human."

"How is that possible? I mean shouldn't you not remember anything and be thirteen."

"My ability is stronger than I think I realize. I can control people through an unknown means, maybe that's just the external part of it is controlling others."

"And the full of your ability is controlling yourself " Alice finished.

"Exactly, No one can control me but me. I make my own destiny, and those of others. It explains a lot. If I can control others it makes me dangerous and the best way to fix everything is if I remain in this loop."

"What are you talking about? You can't just erase everything and expect things to go back to normal. Time is tricky, I see the future I would know."

Alice was wrong. I could make every one forget including myself and then I'd be thirteen, and trapped where I can't do damage. "Alice this has to happen I'm too dangerous trapped in time is the best place for me. Get every one but Bree." I used my command.

I was sacrificing everything once again for Bree and my family; the Volturi would never learn of what I can do. I'd never become a threat.

My family assembled. They knew what I would do.

"Forget who I am, that I existed." The command rang out.

"Mom," I added directing it at Esme "When I disappear and begin this loop again remember what happened here and explain it to Bree. Tell her I'm sorry and I love her."

I ran home and wiped the vampire from my mind. I was thirteen and human.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Not done yet, I have one last bit of unfinished business. I promise the sequel will clarify what the hell is going on and tie everything together. The other Note at the end of this short epilogue will also explain.**

**They Say it's Over and I'm Fine Again**

"Why'd he have to be so noble" Bree Cullen asked her mother.

"It's who he is. He'd sacrifice himself if it meant keeping one innocent person alive" Esme answered kindly. She knew what had happened because her son had given them the gift of closure.

"I just don't understand why I can't just go back and pluck him out of this loop. We are all in pain. I don't get it" Bree complained. She knew what she could do from Esme and watching her boyfriend fade into oblivion.

"It doesn't work that way. Maybe in time you can do it again." Esme wasn't sure of her words. The only one who even slightly understood her daughter's gift was gone.

"It's not fair. Not at all."

"Bree, we both know Zeke, he isn't as gone as we think he left a way back, we just have to look for it."

I looked into the mirror and sighed. It wasn't a permanent fix; you can't undo what I've been through. Eventually Bree would learn to control her gift and I'd come back to protect her. It would be like waking up.

**A/N: I know this is weird but it will make sense in the end of it all. There are two Zekes the one that is a normal 13 year old and the vampire that got erased. The erased zeke still exists in the thirteen year old. Because only 1 of any person can exist at any given time. This allows the vampire persona to be separate and have a flesh body in any other time line that zeke doesn't exist in. I promise the next story will make sense of this all**


End file.
